1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual nailing device, and more particularly to a hammer tacker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammer tacker is used to nail a nail, a pin or the like into an object in the hammering manner. The hammer tacker includes an actuator and a striker. As the actuator hits the object, the striker is thus driven to strike the nail out to fix a waterproof cloth on a rooftop or under a carpet, or to fix a poster on a wall.
Unfortunately, the object and the cloth/fiber/paper are often damaged due to the serious strike of the hammer tacker. A modified hammer tacker, as shown in FIG. 6 is thus provided to mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages. The modified hammer tacker is provided with an abutting plate 2, which has a bigger contacting area with the object, attached to the actuator 1.
Nevertheless, the modified hammer tacker arises another disadvantage that the abutting plate may not contact the object in a surface-contacting manner as the hammer tacker hits the object with an angle. A noticeable gap H is shown between the striker and the object, which means the nail can not be completely struck into the object.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.